Via Song
by Pagan Blood
Summary: Naruto decides to finally tell Gaara how he feels. How will the red head take it espacially since Naruto decides to tell him via song. Song fic, lemon,AU.


**Hey Pagan here with my first Gaara/Naruto fic. I was inspired to write this while looking through songs for my Kakashi/Naruto fic called School Boys Playing With Big Boy Toys. I love the song and figured it would be a perfect G/N dedication. And also I just wanted to feed my inner and often times outer pervert.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (steamy sticky boy sex –why do I get myself so worked up-), Lemon, AU, Songfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used in this fic**

**Via Song**

Naruto twirled around, resting his gloved hands on the sink. Looking into the mirror breathing in deeply, he released a shaky breath. This was it he was finally going to do it. Shit, but he was nervous. What if he didn't understand, no the message was pretty clear. What if he rejected him? His grip on the sink increased, he didn't think he could take it if he was rejected. He sighed hopefully he'd reject him in private and not in front of all those people out there. Slowly shaking his head he sighed again, he still didn't know how he let Sakura talk him into this. If only he'd been more carefully; but, sadly he wasn't and he let her catch him writing a song about none other than their stoic red headed friend and now a few silky words, well painted fantasies, and confidence boosting rants later here he was. He sighed and hung his head outsmarted again; you'd think he'd learn. Now he was five minutes from confessing his love and lust for his friend at one of their favorite hang outs via song.

He was currently back stage at a popular club that their group always went to, to hang out; that included Gaara when they could convince him. The club had a huge dance floor and stage on the first floor and hang out area on the second as well as a bar on both. Every Thursday night they offered live music from amateur to professional, if you wanted to perform go for it. The only reason Gaara came at all was for the live performances, the only thing was this time Naruto was performing and he was performing for him. He took a step back, releasing the sink to take in his outfit in the mirror. Tight black jeans incased his ass and thighs hanging low on his hips, two spiked belts crisscrossed the jeans in the front meeting right above his crotch and leather boots that stopping right under his knees wrapped in chains adorned his bottom half. A sleeve less mesh shirt such a dark color of blue as to appear black, fingerless gloves, spiked bracelets, a leather choker with blue stone the same color as his eyes, and a matching earring in his right ear completed his look. He sighed again before brushing his hair out of his eyes, without his bandana it fell around his face and into his eyes. Sakura said it made him look alluring, he just found it annoying. Alright time to lay in all on the line. With that he turned and walked on stage.

Gaara was at the bar next to the stage getting a round of drinks as it was his turn since Sakura had got the last one and Naruto the one before that. Now that he thought about it, where was Naruto? He'd just disappeared suddenly. Maybe he'd met someone and was dancing. Gaara's heart clenched at the thought; no, that wouldn't happen, not from lack of trying on other's part though. Every time they came Naruto was surrounded and asked to dance almost constantly by both men and women, only to be turned down by the blond. Gaara was grateful for this; he didn't think he would be able to take it if he had to watch all of those people touch what he could not. But he wanted; lord knew he wanted to badly. To run his hands all over Naruto's body, see his hair clinging to his face with sweat, chest heaving, lips parted, head thrown back, back arched off the bed, panting his name that's how he wanted Naruto. But more than that he wanted Naruto to be his and his alone. Too smile a special smile just for him, to be there when he got home, to sleep in his arms and whisper I love you into his skin over and over, he wanted that also. Gaara sighed who was he kidding Naruto was funny and bright, gorgeous and sexy. He could have anyone he wanted, what would he want with a silent, glaring, antisocial guy like him anyway.

At that moment the stage went dark and a figure walked on to stand in front of the mic, no features were distinguishable but whoever it was they were tall and male. The figure stood silent for a moment before grabbing the mic and a familiar voice filled Gaara's ears.

"I wrote this song for someone very close to me who I love with all of my heart. He came here with me tonight and I hope he enjoys it."

Gaara froze, that was Naruto's voice. What does he mean he loves someone? Who? Wait a minute what does he mean HE and he came here with him? Naruto had come here with him and Sakura tonight. Wait he couldn't mean. Gaara's heart skipped a beat, could he mean him, could Naruto love him, but he could just mean friendly love. Before he could dwell on it furture the music started and the stage lit up revealing Naruto at the mic dressed to kill, whistles of appreciation could be heard just under the music. Gaara's breath caught in his throat and then Naruto looked right at him and started singing.

All the boys, voices cracking.  
Oh, the moaning half tones.  
Come summertime, we're all the same age here.  
All the tension and the terror.  
Thin limbed, gorgeous green eyes smiling.  
And I'm going straight to hell.

All the possibility and promise just weighs on me so heavily.  
And I try but I'm not convinced and  
Your lips, they pout and twist.  
And I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you.  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy.  
It's somehow all I need.  
Just keep me guessing, please.

Garra's body moved on its own closer to the stage hypnotized by Naruto's eyes and body as well as his voice, who knew such a loud mouth could sing so well.

Darling, all of these awkward jumpstart stalling conversations  
mean much more to me than anything.  
It comes down to me and you  
and whether we're supposed to or not, we still will.  
We're so much better off than them.

All the possibility and promise just weighs on me so heavily.  
And I try but I'm not convincing and  
Your lips, they pout and twist.  
And I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you.  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy.  
It's somehow all I need.  
Just keep me guessing, please.

A look,  
a laugh,  
a smile,  
a second passes by and I regret it.  
Words just aren't right.  
Sometimes I just can't explain  
all the ways you devastate me.  
Always on my mind.

I try but I'm not convincing and  
Your lips, they pout and twist.  
And I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you.  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy.  
It's somehow all I need.  
Just keep me guessing...

I try but I'm not convincing and  
Your lips, they pout and twist.  
And I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you.  
You take in everything with a certainty I envy.  
It's somehow all I need.  
Just keep me guessing, please.

Applause filled the room but Gaara heard none of it. His eyes watched Naruto's every move making sure he didn't disappear again. When he saw that Naruto was once again with Sakura he turned and left the club. He had a few things to get before he confronted his little blond.

Naruto was depressed. Gaara had disappeared right after his performance. 'Was he disgusted, was he upset, did he ruin their friendship?' UHH Naruto ran trembling fingers through his hair. He just didn't know. The last time he'd seen Garra's face it had given away nothing. Realizing he'd arrived at his home he took out his keys and opened the door. Before he could even get in a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him into the room.

Naruto could barely hear the sound of the door slamming closed over his harsh breathing. Getting his bearings he was surprised to find himself being carried. Before he could think on it further he was dropped onto his own bed. He quickly scrabbled up and pressed himself against the head board. Oh, he knew who was in the house with him; he would know his scent and the feel of his body anywhere. What he didn't know was what Gaara would do.

Gaara smirked at Naruto before crawling up the bed towards him. However, seeing Naruto press himself tighter to the head board he paused. "Are you frightened of me Naruto?"

Though Gaara didn't sound it Naruto knew he was hurt at the prospect of it. Inching down the bed closer to Gaara, Naruto smiled at him. "I'm not scared of you, only nervous."

Nodding Gaara's face took on a look of pure mischief before Naruto suddenly found himself flat on his back with Gaara looming over him. Before he could utter a word of protest, Gaara's mouth was on his skin. God; but, his mouth was hot. It seemed to brand his skin and set his body on fire. Kissing Naruto's neck; Gaara grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before reaching for Naruto's and doing the same to his. Letting his hands roam Gaara made his way down Naruto's body, kissing and nuzzling every piece of flesh he came in contact with.

Naruto's body was awash with pleasure; he never thought he would have Gaara's hands on him, and while he'd fantasized plenty of times, reality was so much better.

"Do you really want to kiss me that badly Naruto?" Gaara questioned.

"Yes." Naruto replied panting.

Gaara looked up from where he'd been nuzzling Naruto's jean clad thigh. "What else?" he whispered out his voice husky. Naruto looked away. "You're going to have to say it it you want it." Gaara urged him. While it sounded playful and seductive Gaara was serious in his asking. He wanted Naruto to say it, he wanted to hear him say he wanted him.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me!"

"How?" Gaara wanted to get it right. He wanted things to be perfect for Naruto and the quickest way to that goal was to ask.

Naruto looked at Gaara, he'd come too far to be shy now he realized. He wanted this and he was going to get it and he was going to make sure he kept it. "I want you to fuck me hard and deep. I want you so far up me that I can taste you in the back of my throat. I want it so good that I forget what it was like not to have you inside me but the thought of it pains me none the less." Pausing, he looked Gaara in the eye. "And when it's over I want you to hold me close and never let go." He finished, panting slightly. Silence ensued and Naruto couldn't help tensing as Gaara continued to silently watch him with lust clouded eyes.

Naruto watched Gaara's eyes closely. Most people thought that Gaara had no emotions but Naruto knew that, that wasn't true. It was just that sometimes Gaara didn't know what to make of them.

Emotions were like colors. Each one was different, some ugly, some beautiful, they blended and swirled together. However, sometimes people just didn't know what to make of them, like a piece of artwork. Sometimes people will look at a masterpiece and while they'll love it or hate it, it will only ever make real sense to the artist. And sometimes emotions were like a scribble. They didn't really make sense to anyone not even the artist and so they were tossed away as useless and unnecessary.

That was how Gaara saw his emotions useless and unneeded, a scribble. But Naruto knew better, while no one can ever look at the same piece of art and feel the same thing. And while no one can ever truly know how another person feels it did not erase the fact that they do feel. While they can experience similar feelings, the depth with which it will affect someone will differ. Everyone felt, everyone was an artist, even if it was just a scribble.

So Naruto watched his eyes; and while on the surface they just showed lust, underneath Naruto could make out the softer emotions and he allowed himself to relax.

Gaara just looked at him a moment before kissing him lightly. Finally giving Naruto what he'd longed for if only briefly. "No, I won't ever let you go, you are mine and I am your, so don't let me go either."

Naruto smiled. Opening his mouth to reply Gaara once again sealed their lips together. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Gaara tasted good. This is what he imagined the forbidden apple must have tasted like; sinful and rich, delicious and dark, like blood and lust, purity and love. Each beautiful in their own way but together they were indescribable.

Gaara rubbed his hands up and down Naruto's sides, just feeling him. Yes, Naruto was his; only his, he would never let him go. He'd waited too long to have someone precious and be considered precious in return.

Naruto's hands fisted into the bed sheets as Gaara's hands found their way into his jeans. "Gaara please I've waited so long, too long."

Smirking to himself at Naruto's eagerness Gaara pulled off the rest of their garments. Once they were both naked Gaara pressed his body to Naruto's. Both boys' groaned at the contact. It was too delicious, this feeling of skin to skin. Both had longed for this, this feeling of content. Even through the lust and urgency rushing in their veins they were filled with a feeling of contentment. Happy just being here with one another. Their hearts felt satisfaction even if their bodies were yet to be satisfied.

Kissing each other deeply, they allowed their hands to explore each other lazily and unhurried. Fingers ghosted over soft, slightly sweaty skin. Memorizing each grove and notch, each plane of muscle and curve of flesh. They wanted to remember this, the feeling of a longing finally within reach.

Soon however, their touches became progressively more demanding. Pulling his mouth from Naruto's Gaara kissed a path down his neck to his chest. A pink tongue escaped plump lips to taste tan skin. Licking a burning path across Naruto's chest Gaara found a beige nipple. Latching onto it, he sucked hard.

"ngg… Gaara more" Naruto arched up and tangled his fingers into silky red locks.

With slightly curved lips Gaara moved farther down his body kissing, licking, and nipping at the flesh he passed. Reaching his destination Gaara gazed down at Naruto's cock. Closing his mouth to keep himself from drooling, Gaara swallowed. It looked…absolutely delectable.

Naruto watched him with hooded eyes, his cock leaking in anticipation. Gaara watched as the precum pooled from Naruto's slit to dribble down the side of his cock. Licking his lips, he reached out his tongue to catch it before it could reach the nest of blond hairs. Naruto's breath hitched as his tongue touched him so intimately. Following the trail back to the slit Gaara swirled his tongue around the head. Naruto's moans filled the room and Gaara's ears egging him on. Taking more into his mouth Gaara sucked.

"Fuck Gaara but your mouth is so hot." Naruto groaned out. Spreading his legs wider he pushed his hips up trying to get more of himself into Gaara's mouth. Reaching under a pillow Gaara pulled out a tube of lube.

Catching this action Naruto chuckled through his pleasure induced haze. "That's not mine."

Smiling around the cock in his mouth Gaara released it with a wet pop. Licking his lips he smirked. "I picked it up on my way over."

"You always were the smart one."

Gaara's smirk took on a playful tilt. "I guess that makes you the joy and the laughter."

Catching on Naruto smiled. "That leaves Sakura as the toughest fighter."

"Well she does pack a hell of a punch."

Shaking his head at the absurdity of the whole conversation Naruto laughed. A laugh that quickly turned into a moan as Gaara's mouth once again closed around him.

Slicking his fingers Gaara brought them to Naruto's entrance. Locking eyes with Naruto he pushed one slowly inside. Naruto's head fell back as a moan moved passed his lips. This is what he wanted, Gaara inside him. As Gaara bobbed his head faster over Naruto he added another finger, thrusting in time with his mouth.

Naruto's thighs began to tremble; he spread them even wider and planted his feet on the bed. "Gaara stop fucking around and fuck me already."

Giving Naruto one last suck Gaara pulled away. Slicking his own cock Gaara looked into Naruto face. "Keep your eyes open." After receiving Naruto's nod he plunged inside him.

Naruto's mouth opened but no sound came forth. It wasn't in pain however, no it was in pleasure, pure undiluted pleasure. Fuck but Gaara was big. He filled him up and stretched him wide. Gaara waited, but damn if he didn't just want to fuck Naruto senseless, the blond was so tight and hot it was like having his cock in a lava glove. Suddenly Naruto's voice reached his ears. "Move Gaara Fuck me." That was all he needed and Gaara was thrusting.

Naruto twisted on the bed as Gaara fucked him with long, deep, powerful lunges. Gaara watched, he watched as Naruto twisted and moaned, fingers gripping the sheets. He trusted harder as if he was trying to fuse them together. Sweat slid over their skin making it easier for their skin to glide against each other. Lips fused and tongues thrust before parting to fill the air with moans. Watching as Naruto eyes fluttered Gaara leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Do you taste me yet Naruto?"

"Not yet do it harder." Was Naruto's breathy reply. Growling low in his throat Gaara pulled out of Naruto's heat and sat back on his hutches. Grabbing the back of Naruto's thighs he lifted the blond's ass off the bed and pushed his knees to his chest. Before Naruto could get his bearings Gaara plunged back inside.

Naruto's mouth opened on a silent scream and his eyes rolled back. Leaning forward on a practically vicious lunge Gaara hissed into the blond ear. "Do you taste me now Naru?"

Hell yes he could taste him. Naruto's mouth was full of his flavor, even his throat felt full as it expanded and contracted with every stroke of Gaara's cock.

Naruto gasped and panted. Damn, but it was perfect, every feeling, every taste, every slide of skin, and drop of sweat. All of it was everything Naruto had hoped for and more. He had wanted this for so long his mind almost couldn't process it.

"God Damn but your tight." Gaara hissed through clenched teeth. Speeding up his thrust Gaara's fingers began to spasm as he felt his climax approce. Reaching out to grasp Naruto's member in one hand he began to stroke.

"UH…Gaara…so...ahh" Naruto's head trashed back and forth, releasing the bed sheets to grip Gaara's shoulders he exploded into his hand coating both of them in his sticky essence. Gaara growled low as he continued plunging in and out of Naruto's spasming hole, faster and harder each time until he could hold it no more and with a silent cry he too was cumming. Naruto arched his back as he felt the sultry fluid fill him up. Panting Gaara collapsed on Naruto letting him take his weight for a moment while he just breathed before rolling off and pulling Naruto securely into his arms.

Naruto tucked his head under Gaara's chin resting his cheek on the red head's chest. No words were exchanged and none were needed as they laid in contented silence. Both were filled body and soul and a little more in Naruto's case. They had finally found a place for themselves. And that was enough for them.

**Hey hope you liked it. Review if you want I always enjoy reading them. **

**Song featured is The Tension and The Terror by Straylight Run**

**Thanks for reading Love ya ;Pagan**


End file.
